Petits papiers
by Dark Ella
Summary: « Harry ! C’est quoi ces papiers que tu reçoit tout le temps ? »…Le survivant pris une jolie teinte rosée. OS Drarry. Quand Draco a une idée derrière la tête et que Dumbledore participe...ça donne à peu pres ça!


**Petit OS, Drarry.**

**j'ai eu l'idée de cet os en relisant un poème de Jacques Prévert "cet amour". Il m'a tellement fais pensé à Harry et Draco que j'ai écris dessus. J'ai vraiment hontede présenter ça mais jele fais quand même, si c'est trop horrible je le supprimerai ; )**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tout allait pour le mieux au château de Poudlard, le printemps arrivait, et tout le monde était bonne humeur. Le seigneur noir avait était vaincu par Harry Potter l'année dernière. On avait donc su qui était du côté de la lumière ou des ténèbres.

Malfoy père et fils s'étaient ralliés à l'Ordre, Harry et Draco étaient devenus amis au grand dam de Ron (« mais Harry, c'est LA FOUINE »…« La ferme Ron »)

Et depuis un an tout allait pour le mieux dans ce magnifique château qu'était Poudlard. Seulement cette tranquillité allait être encore une fois remise en question. Personne ne s'attendait en se levant ce matin là à une telle journée. Tout commença en Potion.

Le cours avait commencé depuis une heure à peine et Harry recevait des petits papiers toutes les dix minutes. A chaque fois qu'il en lisait un immense sourire éclairé son visage.

Las de ne rien comprendre, Ron interpella son meilleur ami

« Harry ! » murmura t'il « c'est quoi ces papiers que tu reçoit tout le temps ? »

Le survivant pris une jolie teinte rosée.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard »

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le fait que nous ne te voyons que rarement dormir dans ton lit depuis trois mois ? » demanda Seamus un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Les joues de Harry qui étaient rose devinrent rouge écarlate et il fut impossible pour toute personne du cours de l'ignorer.

« Un problème d'hormone peu être » fit Draco avec un sourire de séducteur

S'en fut trop pour le professeur de potion qui ordonna le silence.

« Potter, que me vaux ce remue ménage ? »

« Je n'en sais rien professeur » dit il en essayant de cacher ses petit mots.

Son geste n'échappa pas au professeur qui en deux enjambés fut près de son bureau et réussi à prendre deux des cinq papier.

Il lut le premier,

_**Cet amour**_

_**Si violent**_

_**Si fragile**_

_**Si tendre**_

_**Si désespéré**_

Puis le deuxième.

_**Cet amour**_

_**Beau comme le jour**_

_**Et mauvais comme le temps**_

_**Quand le temps est mauvais**_

_**Cet amour si vrai**_

« Qui est l'auteur de ces imbécillités ! » ragea t'il

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, _professeur_ » dit il irrité

« Tout ce qui est dans mon cours me regarde » tonna t'il

« Ma vie privé ne vous regarde pas, arrêtez de vous mêler de tout ! » cria presque le survivant

Il pris ses affaires et sorti en trombe de du cours, toute sa joie envolée sous le regard perplexe de ses camarades.

« Au boulo bande de bon à rien. Longdubat votre potion est ratée 20 points en moins. »

o0o

Ce fut au déjeuné qu'enfin Ron et Hermione purent parler à Harry. Il avait continué à recevoir des petits mots toute la journée, et loin du professeur de potion il avait très vite retrouvé son sourire.

Ils s'assirent donc de chaque cotés du survivant qui esquissa un sourire en les voyant approcher.

« Je suppose que vous voulez savoir qui m'envoie des petits mots depuis ce matin ? »

« Exactement, Harry s'il te plait dis nous le !! » le supplia Ron

Le survivant éclata de rire et leur tandis quelques un des mots.

« Ne m'en veuillez pas, j'avais besoins de temps pour vous le dire, mais je crois que c'est le bon moment »

Il eut un sourire mystérieux. Ron et Hermione regardèrent alors les bouts de parchemin un à un. Il y en avait trois devant eux. Ils lurent le premier.

_**Cet amour si beau**_

_**Si heureux**_

_**Si joyeux**_

_**Et si dérisoire**_

_**Tremblant de peur comme un enfant dans le noir**_

Puis le deuxième

_**Et si sur de lui**_

_**Comme un homme tranquille au milieu de la nuit**_

_**Cet amour qui faisait peur aux autres**_

_**Qui les faisait parler**_

_**Qui les faisait blêmir**_

Et enfin le troisième

_**Cet amour guetté**_

_**Parce que nous le guettions**_

_**Traqué, blessé piétiné achevé nié oublié**_

_**Parce que nous l'avons Traqué, blessé piétiné achevé nié oublié**_

Hermione fut la première à rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

« Harry…mais, ce sont…des poèmes ? »

Harry leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Harry, vieux je sais pas à quoi tu joue, mais par pitié dis-moi que ce n'est pas Snape qui t'envoi ce genre de poème. »Dit Ron pris de panique à cette idée

« Non, Ron ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas lui. C'est tout simplement l'homme que j'aime. »

Sur ses mots il quitta la table afin d'aller au cour de sortilège. Il fit tombé un papier par terre qui fut réceptionné par Dean qui le lut a voix haute

_**« Cet amour tout entier**_

_**Si vivant encore**_

_**Et tout ensoleillé**_

_**C'est le tien**_

_**C'est le mien »**_

« Waouh ! Et ben Harry t'a fait fort cette fois. Qui est l'auteur de ces poèmes enflammés ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas Dean, à moins que tu veuille prendre des cours de poésie. » tiqua t'il en quittant la salle.

Hermione pris la parole

« Heu Harry ? Tu nous laisses ce poème ? »

« Gardez les papier si vous voulez, moi j'attend le plus important, et puis ce poème je le connaît par cœur. »

Il sorti ensuite de la grande salle

« C'est vraiment dommage » dit Ron « j'aurais vraiment voulu savoir le reste du poème ! »

_**« Celui qui a été**_

_**Cette chose toujours nouvelle**_

_**Et qui n'a pas changé**_

_**Aussi vrai qu'une plante**_

_**Aussi tremblante qu'un oiseau**_

_**Aussi chaude aussi vibrante que l'été »**_

Dit soudain Draco. Il haussa un sourcil de façon suggestive en direction des Griffondor puis partit à la suite d'Harry.

o0o

L'après-midi se passa sans trop d'encombre. Flitwick fut ravi d'avoir devant les yeux « un si bel exemple de lévitation ».

En effet, le prochain mot était arrivé en volant transformé en cygne de papier. Harry lut le poème avant de le passer à ses amis qui attendait avec impatience le dénouement de cette histoire.

_**Nous pouvons tous les deux**_

_**Aller et revenir**_

_**Nous pouvons oublier**_

_**Et puis nous rendormir encore**_

_**Rêver à la mort**_

_**Nous éveillé sourire et rire**_

_**Et rajeunir**_

Plus personne ne prêtait attention au cours. Tous chuchotaient sur 'le mystérieux amant d'Harry Potter'. Car selon tout le monde, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Harry était bien amant avec cette personne.

« C'est tellement mignon » murmura Pavarti approuvée par Lavande.

Harry rit tout seul, s'il savait qu'on trouve son poème mignon, son amant entrerai dans une rage folle. Ou alors il allait bouder. Le brun passa la fin du cours à retracer les contours du visage de son amour.

« Dit dont Harry » dit Ron alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de divination « tu compte nous dire qui est l'auteur de ses magnifiques phrases pleines de guimauves… ? »

Avant que son ami n'a eut le temps de répondre, le professeur Trelawney apparu et commença à leur faire ses habituelles prédictions funestes.

Quant elle arriva à Harry cependant, un bruit suspect se fit entendre dans la cheminé. Tous se retournèrent. La cheminé s'était allumé toute seule, et les braises s'agitaient dangereusement. Elles s'élevèrent dans les airs pour venir former une phrase

« Encore un coup de ton admirateur » fit Ron amusé « il doit vraiment tenir à toi pour se donner autant de mal »

« Oui » il se tue ensuite pour lire la suite du poème.

_**Notre amour reste là**_

_**Têtu comme une bourrique**_

_**Vivant comme le désir**_

_**Cruel comme la mémoire**_

_**Bête comme les regrets**_

_**Tendre comme le souvenir**_

_**Froid comme le marbre**_

_**Beau comme le jour**_

_**Fragile comme un enfant**_

« Harry, fait gaffe vieux, à force de sourire comme ça tu vas avoir une crampe. » plaisanta Ron

« Alors là c'est le dernier de mes soucis Ron. » gémit il un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

3pitier Harry ! » Se lamenta le roux « enlève se sourire pervers je crois que je vais vomir »

Cette phrase dite plus forte que le reste fit éclater la classe de rire. Ce ne fut pas le cas de leur professeur qui termina le cours immédiatement.

o0o

Lassé par les interruptions de cours provoqué par Harry, les professeurs s'étaient ligué et étaient allé voir le directeur accompagné du consterné.

« Albus, ce n'est plus possible ! Depuis ce matin les cours de Mr Potter sont interrompu par un anonyme qui envois des billets doux ! » Se lamenta Mc Gonagall

« Même si c'était très mignon au début, il ne faut pas perdre de sur que nous somme dans une école, pas dans une foire » continua Flitwick

« Comme si la vie sexuelle de Potter pouvait être mignonne » maugréas Snape.

Harry lui, boudait sur son siège. Avec tout ça ces imbéciles allaient lui faire rater son prochain mot et il allait écoper d'une retenu.

Devant toute cette agitation, le directeur semblait rester de marbre. Mais si on regardait bien, il semblait attendrit par cette histoire et ses yeux pétillaient.

Il pris finalement la paroles après avoir regarder Harry dans les yeux quelques minutes.

« NE vous en faite pas, je prendrait toute les mesures nécessaire pour que vos ne soit plus dérangé par la vie…hum…amoureuse de Harry, n'es pas Serevus ? »

Ce dernier Grogna. Harry pouffa.

Le jeune élève allait se le ver quand Dumbledore le retint.

« Une minute Harry, j'ai déjà pris les devant pour tes prochain cours… »

Il lui tendit un morceau de papier.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela n'a en rien affecté la surprise finale, j'y ai personnellement veillé.

Le brun pris le papier en vitesse et sorti se la salle sans respirer. Il était certain que s'il avait ouvert la bouche et regardait la tête de Snape une seconde de plus il aurait éclaté de rire.

Il lut le papier…

_**Il nous regarde en souriant**_

_**Et il nous parle sans rien dire**_

_**Et moi je l'écoute en tremblant**_

_**Et je crie**_

_**Je crie pour toi**_

_**Je cris pour moi**_

_**Je te supplie**_

_**Pour toi pour moi et pour tous ceux qui s'aiment**_

_**Et qui se sont aimés**_

…puis le posa sur son cœur et alla en direction de la salle commune.

o0o

17h30.

Le survivant était dans les vestiaires du terrain de QuidditchIl énonçait la nouvelle tactique pour battre les Serdaigle au prochain match. Apres une demi heure d'explication et sous les suppliques de ses joueurs, i consentit à s'habiller pour aller mettre toutes ses idée en pratique.

« Alors Harry, c'est la fin de la journée et nous n'avons toujours pas la fin de ton poème. Tu es sur que ton amoureux ne t'a pas oublié ? » Demanda Ginny

« Certain » il abordait toujours ce petit sourire confiant et heureux.

« Et Pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais parlé de lui ? » demanda Ron « Pourtant je suis ton meilleur ami non ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir Ron, et je te l'ai dit ce matin j'avais besoin de temps. Trop de chose se sont passé en un an. J'ai du m'adapter tout en préparant mes examens et mon concours pour l'école d'aurors. Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours Mais heureusement il était là, et en cette période j'avais besoin de lui plus que personne, et la moindre de vos réactions m'aurait anéantie. »

« Quel beau discours capitaine » plaisanta Dean « j'espère que les Serdaigle pourront s'en satisfaire car notre capitaine ne semble pas décidé à s'entraîner ! »

Il se reçut une serviette en pleine tête.

Les membres de l'équipe sortirent l'un après l'autre. Harry fermas les yeux un instant et apprécia le souffle du vent sur son visage. Il les ré ouvrit cependant en entendant des « Waouh !! » ou des « Oh putin !! ». Il fit volte face et regarda ce qui accaparait l'attention de ses joueurs.

Il eux la réponse quelques mètre en dessous. Le poème braillait écrit dans la pelouse du stade.

_**Oui je lui crie**_

_**Pour toi pour moi et pour tous les autres**_

_**Que je ne connais pas**_

_**Reste là**_

_**Là où tu es**_

_**Là où tu étais autrefois**_

_**Reste là**_

_**Ne bouge pas**_

_**Ne t'en va pas**_

Il eut à peine finit les derniers mot, que la tirade disparu et la pelouse redevint aussi verte qu'avant. Sûrement une touche du directeur pour éviter les plaintes de ses professeurs.

Tous les regards étaient à nouveau fixés sur Harry mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. Il continua son entraînement comme d'habitude. À la différence près que personne ne pouvait lui enlever son sourire. Ni Ron qui enchaînait but sur but, ni Ginny plus occupée à le regardait en riant qu'a attraper de souafle.

o0o

Même heure dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

« Jusqu'à présent tu ne m'a jamais demandé l'autorisation pour quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi maintenant, et pourquoi cette demande ? » Demanda le vieil homme à son élève.

« Parce que cette fois ça concerne Harry. Je l'aime plus que tout, et je sais qu'il vous considère comme sa seule famille professeur. Il tient énormément à vous. C'est pourquoi je me dois d'obtenir votre accord avant toutes choses. »

Le cran du garçon amusait le vieux directeur, et puis après tout, si Harry était heureux comme ça. Il sourit en remarquant le stress du garçon assit devant lui.

« Nerveux ? » demanda t'il poliment

« Je meurt de trouille professeur » déclara le garçon en souriant « mais malgré tout je suis le plus heureux du monde…enfin je le serai dans quelques heures. »

« Ma réponse ne t'intéresse pas ? »

« Disons que je crains plus la sienne que la votre. Alors, vous acceptez ? »

« Certainement, et je vais à mon tour te faire une proportion : veux tu que ce soit moi qui m'en charge ? »

« Je n'osait pas vous le demander » dit le garçon tout sourire.

Ils se serrèrent la main comme pour celer un accord secret jusqu'au soir.

o0o

Le soir venu, tout Poudlard était réuni dans la grande salle pour dîner.

Le poème sur le terrain avait fait le tour de l'école, et chacun se demandait quels moyens allait employer le mystérieux amant du survivant.

Ce dernier était nerveux. Depuis le dernier message sur la pelouse il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de son amant. Et maintenant qu'il le voyait enfin ce dernier l'évitait. Il s'était même placé dos à Harry pour qu'il ne puisse pas le voir.

Le bonheur fou qu'i avait entretenu toute la journée retomba en flèche. Et si ce poème n'était pas une déclaration, mais au contraire une lettre de rupture ? Jamais il ne se remettrait s'il le quittait. Il était son âme sœur, son unique amour.

En y réfléchissant bien, il était distant ce dernier temps. À disparaître tout d'un coup, à faire des sortis sans le prévenir. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ils partageaient tout. Peu être justement qu'a force d'être toujours ensemble, il avait finit par trouver Harry collant. Si ça n'était que ça….

Plus les minutes passaient et plus Harry désespérait. Personne ne s'en rendit compte trop occupé à parler des fameux poèmes.

Un hululement le fit sortir de ses pensées. Hedwige sa chouette apportait la dernière lettre. Sa condamnation. Il l'attrapa au vol et l'ouvrir fébrilement.

_**Nous qui somme aimées**_

_**Nous t'avons oublié**_

_**Toi ne nous oublies pas**_

_**Nous n'avions que toi sur la terre**_

_**Ne nous laisse pas devenir froid**_

_**Beaucoup plus loin toujours**_

_**Et n'importe où**_

_**Donne-nous un signe de vie**_

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait, une lettre de rupture. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi utiliser leur poème ? C'était par ce poème que tout avait commencé, c'est par ce poème que tout va se finir. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

En le relisant de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas complet. Son amant aurait il si peu de considération pour lui, qu'il ne prend même pas le peine d'écrire correctement leur poème. Ses yeux commençant à piquer de larmes refoulées.

« Il n'est pas finit. » dit une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna vers cette voix, en essayant de savoir qui avait parler.

_**« Beaucoup plus tard au coin d'un bois**_

_**Dans la foret de la mémoire**_

_**Surgit soudain**_

_**Tend-nous la main…**_

La voix suave de Draco Malfoy résonnait dans la Grande Salle. Des murmures s'élevèrent de tous les coins mais il n'y fit pas attention. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il senti ses mains trembler et ses pied s'enraciner.

Il se leva cependant, avec toute la distinction Malfoyenne dont il était capable, et s'avança versa la table des Griffondor d'un pas lent et déterminé.

« _**… Et sauve-nous**_ » murmura t'il

« Depuis près de deux ans maintenant, tu passe ton temps à me sauver. Me sauver de Voldemort, de mes démons, parfois de moi-même. Je ne t'ai jamais dit combien je tiens à toi, ni tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Tu m'as sortit la tête de l'eau, tu m'as consolé, tu m'as redonné la force de croire en moi, et plus que tout Harry, tu m'as aimé. »

Il fit une pausa en arrivant devant son amour. Il planta son regard acier dans celui émeraude de son vis-à-vis et mis un genou à terre.

Harry était déboussolé, Draco ne comptait donc pas le quitter, mais qu'allait t'il faire ?

« Harry, tu as tant fais pour moi, mais je te demande une dernière chose. Sauve-moi encore une fois Harry, épouse-moi »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, croyant avoir mal attendu

« Qu…Quoi ? » murmura t'il

« Épouse-moi Harry, pas dans un mois, ni dans un an, mais épouse-moi maintenant »

« Main…maintenant ? » il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ceux de Draco. Il sut en voyant cette lueur qu'il était sérieux.

« Je…Draco…je ne sais pas quoi dire…. » Balbutia Harry

« Dis simplement oui… »

Draco commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Il lui avait semblé que c'était une bonne idée, mais devant le silence d'Harry il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise.

Tout à coup, Harry se jeta dans ses bras le renversant sur le sol. Il était à califourchon sur son bassin et l'embrassait à pleine bouche en murmurant des oui entre ses baisers sous les applaudissements de toute la salle.

o0o

5ans plus tard, Manoir Malfoy

« Papa ! Dad ! Regardez le dessin. » Cria une petite fille.

Elle couru se jeter dans les bras de son père en tenant précieusement son dessin.

Le dessin représentait trois personnages, un homme blond aux yeux acier, un brun avec de grands yeux verts et une petite fille avec une cascade de cheveux auburn et d'immenses yeux gris comme son père. On voyait nettement que l'homme brun avait un énorme ventre.

« Il est bien hein ? »

Harry et Draco s'enlacèrent et le blond mit une main sur le ventre de son mari

« Magnifique ma chérie. »

* * *

**voilou! une tite review pour me lancer des pierres ou des fleurs **

**PS: pour ceux qui lisent l'ange gardien...j'ai un peu de mal avec la suite, ça prendra un peu plus de temps mais elle viendra ne vous inquietez pas!**

**bisoux**


End file.
